Yugioh Through the Fire and Flames
by Kaisha Agariba Hiniku
Summary: Don't know why I'm naming it this, but I don't really care. In a world where it is the normal to duel using 2 decks instead of one and you could use any card in the game you wanted, come on in and find out what happens.


_**Yugioh Fanfiction**_

**Summary: In a world where it is the normal to duel using 2 decks instead of one and you could use any card in the game you wanted, come on in and find out what happens.**

Yugi was waiting for Duelist Kingdom so that he could stop Pegasus and get his grandfather's soul back. He used his Spell Caster deck which of course held his favorite monster the legendary, Dark Magician inside of it and a Warrior deck which included his Gaia the Fierce Knight and his Buster Blader along with his Curse of Dragon. Joey was willing to go in cause he used two decks that were thrown together. Their friend Kaisha used 2 decks, but no one knew what was in them cause he rarely ever dueled, but rumor has it that he was undefeated. When the time came they boarded the boat and there Yugi lost the main 5 cards to his Spell Caster deck which was Exodia. Kaisha, however, replaced them with Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magic Attack, Thousand Knives, and Dark Burning Magic Attack.

Kaisha then grabbed Weevil, the one responsible for Yugi loosing his Exodia pieces, stripped him down naked and threw him into the ocean and proceeded to throw his clothes over board too.

Elsewhere, Rex Raptor was kicked out of his room by Mai Valentine.

When the tournament begun Weevil immediately challenged Kaisha to a duel and Kaisha walked off and headed to a field that was half Forest and half Mountain.

"Alright.. this one will do… I bid 2 Star Chips which means that whoever wins this, has to leave Duelist Kingdom in shame… are you ready Weevil? I know you use an Insect Deck and a Pyro Deck… very dangerous combination. Especially against me… Let's duel! I'll go first… First I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue in attack mode!"

**Kaisha: 2000**

**Weevil: 2000**

**On the Field**

**Kaisha: Maiden 0/0**

"What the? That monster has 0 attack points!" Weevil shouted.

"Now I throw down 2 face downs and end my turn." Kaisha said.

My move and I summon Hercules Beetle in attack mode! Now my Hercules Beetle attack his Maiden with Eyes of Blue!" Weevil shouted.

"You activated her effect… By switching her defense mode when she is targeted for an attack, she negates the attack and allows me to Special Summon 1 Legendary monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard… Come forth… Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE! ONLY SETO KAIBA HAS THOSE CARDS! THERE'S ONLY FOUR IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!" Weevil shouted.

"Wrong… there's 10 in the entire world. I have 3, Kaiba has 3, and Yugi's grandfather has 1. Now what does that tell you?" Kaisha asked.

"That's there's three left out there." Weevil said.

"Indeed… now then… my move! I summon first my Alexandrite Dragon _and_ my Dread Dragon! Now I attack you Hercules Beetle with my Alexandrite Dragon." Kaisha said.

**On the Field**

**Kaisha: Alexandrite Dragon 2500/600, Blue-Eyes White Dragon 3500/3000, Maiden with Eyes of Blue 0/0, Dread Dragon 1600/900, and 2 face-downs.**

**Weevil: Hercules Beetle 2000/2500**

**Kaisha: 2000**

**Weevil: 1500**

"However… I'm not done… I play Dragon's Gunfire to deal another 800 points of damage to you." Kaisha said.

**Kaisha: 2000**

**Weevil: 700**

Weevil was astounded that this person had been this good from the start. From the beginning it was like he was _toying_ with him.

"Grrr… I summon Petit Worm in defense mode and I equip him with the Cocoon of Evolution! Next I play 1 mage power giving it 500 extra attack and defense points, but I'm not done… You see I set 3 cards face down and end my turn." Weevil said.

**On the Field**

**Kaisha:** Alexandrite Dragon **2500/600, **Blue-Eyes White Dragon **3500/3000**, Maiden with Eyes of Blue 0/0, Dread Dragon **1600/900**

**Weevil:** Cocoon of Evolution **2500/4500**

"I see… that is quite the wall you have there." Kaisha said.

"It is isn't it?" Weevil asked.

"Yeah and it time for me to end this… I attack with the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Kaisha said.

"HAH! If you do that then your precious monster will be destroyed!" Weevil shouted.

"Not if I discard this card… Honest… do your stuff!" Kaisha shouted and discarded the card raising his Blue-Eyes attack points from **3500** to **6000.**

"What? Heh… go trap card! Mirror Force!" Weevil shouted.

"Go quick play spell card… Silver's Cry bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Now then… activate trap card… go Torrential Tribute!" Kaisha said getting rid of the Cocoon of Evolution.

"No! My wonderful Cocoon!" Weevil shouted.

"Now then… I end my turn and on your turn I activate not only another Silver's Cry to revive the Blue-Eyes, but also a Waboku." Kaisha stated.

"Fine… I summon Ultimate Insect Level 3 and end my turn." Weevil stated.

"My move! I summon… Red-Eyes Black Chick in attack mode!" Kaisha shouted.

"So what? It's a tiny little dragon with a lower amount of attack points as my Ultimate Insect Level 3." Weevil said before realizing,"Unless-"

"You got it… I sacrifice it to Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Next I send him to graveyard to Special Summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Kaisha said.

"All that for a 2400 attack point monster?" Weevil asked.

"Look again." Kaisha said.

**On the field**

**Kaisha:** Blue-Eyes White Dragon **3500/3000**, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon **4100/2500**

**Weevil:** Ultimate Insect Level 3 **1900/1400**

"WHAT!? HOW DID IT JUMP FROM 2400 TO 4100?" Weevil asked.

"Simple… Due to the Mountains it gained a 500 point boost to its ATK and DEF. Now then… Normally that would put it at only 2900, but due to there being 4 Dragons in my graveyards, then it gains another 1200 points. Meaning 24+12+5 equals 41. As such my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon is now at 4100 points and also… do not think for a moment that I forgot about your little face-downs… I end." Kaisha said.

"I send my Ultimate Insect Level 3 to the graveyard to Special Summon Ultimate Insect Level 5 from my deck!" Weevil shouted.

"Alright… my turn… I throw down 2 face-downs and end my turn." Kaisha said.

"I do the same thing as last time, except this time it's Ultimate Insect Level 7!" Weevil shouted happily.

_'He's probably start pumping that things power higher… I have card to end this face-down, but I want to end this in a fight, not have him kill himself.' _Kaisha thought as he began his turn," I throw down a face-down and end my turn and on your turn I activate the face-down I set… Call of the Haunted and I use it to bring back my Maiden with Eyes of Blue." Kaisha said.

"I use 2 Insect Armor with Laser Cannon to increase my 3300 Insect to 4700! Now attack his Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Weevil shouted in victory.

"Not so fast Weevil! I activate the Kunai with Chain Trap Card and not only stop your attack but also equip it to Maiden and since she is being targeted her effect kicks in so say hello to Blue-Eyes White Dragon! And now it's my turn once more. I equip Maiden with the Trap Card known as Blast with Chain making her effect activate one again. Now I activate the Spell known as Polymerization!" Kaisha said.

"Oh no!" Weevil shouted.

"Oh yes and I fuse together the 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons on my field together to Fusion Summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Now then I sacrifice my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to Special Summon, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon! Now I have 8 Dragons in my graveyard…. Red-Eyes is at 5300 and Blue-Eyes is at 5900… I attack using my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and guess what? He's unaffected by anything you throw at him." Kaisha said.

**Kaisha: 2000**

**Weevil: 0**

"Wow Kaisha… I didn't know that your dueling skills were so intense." Yugi said.

"Heh… I showed way to much in that duel…. Oh well…. They can't win against me… You're probably the only one here with a chance, what with those Buster Bladers and Dark Paladins of yours." Kaisha said.

Yugi nodded his head before they parted and headed out on their own through out the chaos that was Duelist Kingdom. Everyone was gossiping on how Weevil, not only was defeated by someone that no one knew about, but that someone used legendary cards and a couple that they had never heard of before.

_**With Pegasus**_

"Hmm? Oh my my! Young Kaisha has decided to make his day view in my tournament using his infamous Dragon Decks that he designed and I built for him. This will be very interesting indeed." Pegasus said in his posh manner.

_**With the group**_

Yugi was able to gain another set of star chips off of a random duelist where as Joey dueled against Mai Valentine and won using his Thousand Dragon. Kaisha watched them from afar and smirked thinking that if anyone was gonna be a challenge then it would be Yugi, Joey, and Mai. He looked left and saw someone he never thought he would see again. Bandit Keith.

"Yo! Keith. What are you doing here? I thought you hated Pegasus." Kaisha said.

"Hmm? Well if it isn't my rival from the Japanese side of the world Kaisha. How are you? And I'm here for revenge against him." Bandit Keith stated.

"I see… I'm doing alright I guess… did you catch my duel against Weevil Underwood?" Kaisha asked.

"Indeed. I remember when you used a Machine deck and a deck that had mostly equip cards in it." Bandit Keith said.

"I still have those, I just use these more often." Kaisha said.

"I can see why." Keith stated before walking off.

Just then a random duelist challenged him and Kaisha thought, _'Apparently he didn't see my duel against Weevil Underwood.'_ before accepting.

"I'll start things off… I summon both an Alexandrite Dragon and a Dread Dragon and I banish Dread Dragon to Special Summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. Now using his ability I Special Summon another Alexandrite Dragon from my hand and I activate Dragon's Gunfire and Tremendous Fire lowering your life points to 200." Kaisha said.

"My move…. I summon forth Mystical Elf in defense mode and end my turn." the random duelist stated.

"I destroy your Mystical Elf with my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon." Kaisha declared.

"My move… I set a card face-down and end my turn." the man stated.

"I play another Dragon's Gunfire and end this duel." Kaisha said.

The male nodded before handing over his 4 star chips not only giving Kaisha 8 star chips, but also eliminating him from the tournament.

"Hey sorry about eliminating you like that, it's just that I'm still a little bit peeved what Weevil did to my friend Yugi over there. Eh oh well… He's eliminated, has a terrible cold, and got the snot beaten out of him." Kaisha apologized before heading over towards his friends and said hey as Yugi just finished his match against Mako Tsunami.

"Is this kid one of your friends Yugi?"Mako asked.

"That's right… his name is Kaisha and he's from our school. Just never knew that he had such good cards." Yugi said.

"I had help… but after hearing what he did, I feel kinda bad for using the cards he made for me." Kaisha said.

"Who helped you?" Tristan asked.

"Pegasus helped me when I went toe to toe with Bandit Keith a long time ago." Kaisha said.

"Wait you went toe to toe with _The_ Bandit Keith?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah… He was around 14, but I was around 8, but because of the deck I was using I earned his respect instead of his ire." Kaisha said as he began to reminisce about the old times when he was dueling pro style until Pegasus made him his Dragon Decks.

"What kind of decks did you use?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm? Oh Machine and Water decks. Very odd combo, yet highly effective." Kaisha stated.

"Huh? But Grandpa said that there was no one in the entire world that could use that combo." Yugi said.

"Suffice it to say that he was only half right. It was like the deck had a mind of it's own… sometimes it would be like, 'Here have this shitty hand and shitty draws.' and other times it would be like,' Here have this amazing hand and astounding draws.' It was with those decks that I learned about the Heart of the Cards." Kaisha said as he smirked.

"And yet now your running with a pair of Dragon Decks so powerful that even Kaiba's Dragon and Fiend Decks would be hard pressed. Even Yugi's Spell Caster and Warrior Decks would be hard pressed to pull off a victory." Tea said.

"Yeah… Unfortunately these cards are also like my Machine and Water deck combo, but they're a lot better about it. I think it's only when I'm in the right state of mind that our frequencies intertwine and thus the Heart of the Cards is born and from there, we get the cards we need." Kaisha said.

"Huh…. It's a good possibility." Yugi stated as he thought more about it.

"By the way Tea… you're looking great as usual." Kaisha complimented.

Tea immediately blushed hearing that.

Just then they heard laughing and out from the woods came Mai.

"Seriously you guys are friends with a high class duelist like him? He trumped Weevil Underwood and didn't suffer _any_ damage at all." Mai taunted.

"Eh… he deserved it for picking on Yugi here." Kaisha stated firmly.

"Apparently, being as you defeated him in 3 turns flat." Mai said.

"5… it was six turns. It went me, him, me, him, and finally me once again." Kaisha corrected.

"Still you managed to defeat his Ultimate monster before it could even hit the field. You're pretty good… too good to be hanging with this crowd." Mai said.  
Kaisha's eyes flashed for a brief second before he stated," Careful what you say Mai… you might end up regretting them." before he turned and left, but not before patting Tea on the ass.

"Eep." Tea squeaked.

"Tea… what is your relationship towards him?" Joey asked accusingly.

"Um… he's my boyfriend." Tea muttered.

"WHAAAT!? Since when did the two of you start dating?" Joey asked as Yugi looked a little bit down about it.

"Um… shortly before the incident with Kaiba." Tea answered.

"That long huh? Has he asked anything like Yu-" Joey began before Tea said," He hasn't asked anything relating to Duel Monsters except if I play. We mostly just hang out and cuddle under the stars. He's actually quite the romantic." Tea said.

Mai actually was a bit jealous of Tea before Joey and Yugi smiled, glad that Tea got a good guy and that the guy wasn't using her in anyway.

_'You've won her over before I could get the courage to ask her, Kaisha… so towards you… Good luck my friend.'_ Yugi thought looking to where Kaisha had disappeared at.

Just then Joey's and Tristan's stomachs grumbled and soon after that Kaisha returned with a dead tiger.

"Here… we'll build a fire and after that we'll cook this here tiger and then eat it." Kaisha said.

"How… did you kill a tiger?" Tristan asked.

"That, Tristan is a trade secret." Kaisha said with a smile.

Kaisha skinned the tiger, took out the organs, buried them and proceeded to make a fire and cook the meat, but not before seasoning it.

"Whoa… you look like you've done this before." Joey said.

"I have… a long time ago." Kaisha said.

"Kaisha… I've noticed that you've said the phrase "A long time ago" twice now…. Just how old are you?" Yugi asked.

"Huh? Now Yugi, if I told you that I would have to kill you." Kaisha said in a low voice with a sweet smile on his face, which was creepy enough to make everyone there, except Tea, scared for their lives.

"Knock it off Kaisha, your scaring them." Tea said.

"Alright.." Kaisha said as he simply turned his attention back to the tiger meat.

When they had their fill and Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were asleep Kaisha ran through a few hand signs and whispered," **Water Style: Condensation.**"

The fire went out and he went to sleep himself… up in a tree.

(A/N: Hah! This is a Naruto and Yugioh crossover fanfiction, but don't get me wrong, it will still follow the Yugioh story line for the most part, but there will be times when Kaisha steps in. Other than that, it will be pretty much the same. There will be characters from the Naruto Universe in this fanfiction and yes, they live on a different continent in this fanfiction, and there will be drama up ahead… maybe in the next 3-4 chapters… maybe even more… depends on how long or how short I want the chapters.)


End file.
